skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
The Hidden Snivy
= Prologue = Fernstar was breathing heavily. He looked behind him, and the Mecha-Drago was out of sight. He ran back into the Drago Pit, went into a small crack, and picked up an M&M from the ground the Mecha-Drago left behind, and quickly ate it. He started to calm down. He pulled out a book from Jamaa out of a smaller crack. He flipped through the pages. “Agh, I can’t use spells, stupid book!” Suddenly, Fernstar heard footsteps. He quietly shrieked and put the book back into the crack. A large, glowing, blue eye covered by metal appeared in front of the tiny den’s entrance. Snivy gulped, and the Mecha-Drago revealed himself, roaring, crushing the rocks. Fernstar got up and two vines came out of his crests, quickly grabbing the book. The book slipped out of Fernstar’s vines and he grabbed it. The Mecha-Drago put his snout near the small Snivy. “I don’t mean any harm…” he told him in his normal robotic voice. Fernstar nodded and ran on top of the Mecha-Drago, and then jumped off his head and started running again. The Mecha-Drago sighed. “What is he so scared about?” = Chapter 1: Saturday Morning = It was an average day around Claus’ House. Claus got up with his Mr. Saturn mug filled with hot chocolate. He sat down on the couch and drank some of it. He got the TV Remote and turned on Ridley walked by, holding Claus’ mask that he wasn’t wearing at the moment, tired. “Why the phazon are you drinking hot chocolate near the end of summer?” Ridley asked him. “It represents my inner warm heart, I guess.” Claus responded. “That or maybe it’s just because it tastes phazoning delicious.” Suddenly, Drago and the UC ran into the middle of the carpet. Drago held up a porkchop, waving it above the Ultimate Chimera, before dropping it and watching the UC eat it happily. “You know, ‘Chimera, Porky wrote a story about you.” Drago announced. “Wharaut? Thwish is vrery chwewy…” the Ultimate Chimera spoke, chomping the porkchop. “It’s called Chimera Seeks Help. In the fic, you eat too many of those ‘Tanetane Island Mushrooms’, torture Rayman for 4 years, get a chainsaw and make a Christmas Tree land on him, and are told to seek help.” Once the Ultimate Chimera gulped down his food, he roared in anger. “Oh, yes, and you go to see a therapist named Mr. Claus. Mr. Claus admits he’s not a therapist and you violently murder him.” Claus and the Ultimate Chimera stared at each other for a few seconds. “What in the holy phazoning name of phazon…?” Ridley hesitated. “And this is coming from someone with the last name ‘Spiritkiller’ for crying out loud!” Drago nodded in agreement. “He also made ‘Ridley Seeks Help’ and ‘Claus Seeks Help’, which are basically the same fanfic edited with the ‘replace’ tool in Microsoft Word…” Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Claus looked through the window, and the Mecha-Drago was standing there. He opened the large door and the Mecha-Drago walked in. “Remember that Snivy from last night?” he asked. Claus nodded. “Well, he was on my nose earlier today, and when I woke up, he started running from me. He picked up this book and ran off with it. I have no idea who it is!” he explained. Claus sat down on the stairs for a moment, and remembered something. The Snivy’s name was Fernstar. “Fernstar… I only know his name, I know next to nothing about that… ‘Land of the talking animals’?” Ridley flew in front of them. “Ah, if it isn’t Ridleyicus Primetroid Spiritkiller!” the Mecha-Drago greeted. Ridley gasped. “H-HOW DID YOU FIND OUT MY FULL NAME?!” The Mecha-Drago chuckled. “Your mom, Kraimire Spiritkiller, called me and told me your full name.” Ridley shook his head. “Mecha-Drago, did you eat the same Tanetane Island mushrooms? I’m the last of my kind. My mom is DEAD.” Claus looked up at Ridley with a sad expression. “I think Claus can relate to that.” Drago told Ridley, flying close to him. Claus started to tear up a bit. “Agh, we’re going off-topic… The thing is I want everyone to come to the Drago Pit to search for the Snivy tomorrow.” The Mecha-Drago announced. The Ultimate Chimera started smiling. “YES! I’ve always wanted to go to the Drago Pit! It seems so awesome!” Claus sighed. “It’s not THAT amazing. It’s just this small rocky corner close to grocery store. The only residents are the Mecha-Drago and MAYBE that Snivy…” Suddenly, a figure with trumpets sticking out of his nose came in. It was Fassad. “Hey guys!” he said. “I’m working for Porky!” Claus, the Ultimate Chimera, and the Mecha-Drago stared at each other. “Sorry man, we have too many Mother 3 characters.” Claus told him. He charged up a strong arm cannon ray and blasted Fassad, singly-handedly (GET DA PUN HURR DURR) defeating him. “I’M BLASTING OFF AGAIN!!” Fassad screamed as he went back to the Nowhere Islands. “Let’s never speak of that ever again.” Claus said. = Chapter 2: Galactic Porky = Meanwhile, in the Drago Pit… Mother Brain stood in front of the entrance to the pit. Porky knew she would prove a worthy challenge to the Mecha-Drago, being slightly taller than him and just as strong. Noctisark ran across the rocks, checking to see if anybody was seeing them. Darkhowl was sniffing the ground, until he sensed metal. “Master! I found the hidden creation!” Porky ran towards Darkhowl, who sniffed a pile of rocks. Porky destroyed the rocks, breaking them into tiny pieces. Hidden behind the rocks, there was a metal box which had a small keyboard, supposedly for password entry. Noctisark jumped from rock to rock and entered the code “IDIDNTKILLHISMOMISWEAR”, opening the chest, revealing a tiny machine. “Yes! The Galactic Generator!” Porky said, laughing. Noctisark jumped back onto the rocks. Darkhowl pulled out the machine and gave it to Porky. “With this, I can single-handedly destroy Skylands! Make it so it doesn’t exist! Ridley will be at war with MY Pigmask army, Claus will be dead, the Ultimate Chimera will be buried, and the new Mecha-Drago and the Skylanders won’t be things, but most importantly, I WOULDN’T BE STUCK IN THIS STUPID PLACE!” Noctisark looked under a rock, only to see Fernstar. Noctisark and Fernstar both gasped. “MASTER, A SNIVY HAS BEEN HERE!” he alerted everyone. Porky climbed up the rocks. “Don’t worry about that thing… I can fix him. I mean, let’s face it, Pokémon are boring. Noctisark became cool, and I’ll make this guy cool.” Before Porky could pick up the small Grass-type, it ran away. “GET BACK HERE!” Porky screamed. Suddenly, Porky heard the sound of a roar. He turned around, only to see the Mecha-Drago and Mother Brain violently fighting each other. Darkhowl placed the Galactic Generator in Porky’s mech, quickly ran, bit the running Snivy, and dropped him into the mech. Fernstar then passed ou''t. Noctisark got in Porky’s mech and Darkhowl got a rope and tied it to one of the legs of Porky’s mech. Porky then flew off, with Darkhowl clenching his teeth to the rope.'' 20 minutes later. Mother Brain fell to the ground. “YOU LITTLE MOTHERPHAZONER!” she screamed. The Mecha-Drago stepped on her neck by accident, killing her. He ignored the cor''pse and ran towards the pile of broken rocks, only to see that his prized Galactic Generator was gone. “Oh phazon! I need to tell Claus!” = Chapter 3: The News = The Mecha-Drago stood up, only to see a ghost appear. Its double-colored eyes shined in the night, one red, and one green. The Mecha Drago wanted to run to Claus’ house, but it was as if something was pushing him away. He looked down at the spirit. “I am the one known as The Commander… The ‘Claus’ one killed me… I thought there would be no more deaths related to Porky after that, but then you killed MB!” it said madly. The Mecha-Drago simply tried to run, but he felt as if something was compelling him. The Commander’s ghost backed up, and the Mecha-Drago tilted his head. Then, the figure rammed right into the Mecha-Drago, and he fell over, giggled, and got back up. “HOW ARE YOU NOT HURT!?” the Commander screamed. “You don’t know? We Dragos like being rammed into, despite the fact we always fall over.” The Commander screamed in anger and stomped his left foot onto a rock. He put his sword up in the air. “If a ram has an effect on living beings, then so will this!” he announced, but right when he was about to strike the Mecha-Drago, he vanished. The Mecha Drago slowly walked forward. He wasn’t being compelled again. Worried, he looked both ways, took two steps back, and quickly ran to Claus’ house. “AND THEN SHE REPLIED WITH A BUNCH OF EMOJIS!” Ridley complained, looking at his phone. Drago was playing Flappy Bird. “Uh-huh, yeah, it’s pretty deep.” Ridley stared at Drago getting past the 30th pipe. “You know how I’m horrible at Tetris while the Ultimate Chimera is plain amazing at it?” Drago asked. Ridley nodded. Drago started to smile. “Well, with Flappy Bird, it’s backwards!” Drago told him, laughing. Claus was sitting in the same room as Fassad was texting him. “Agh, how does he hate me, yet he texts me?! Also, HOW THE PHAZON DID HE FIND OUT MY PHONE NUMBER?!” Suddenly, there was loud knocking on the door. “CLAUS! CLAUS! CLAUS!! THE GALACTIR GENERATIC HAS BEEN TOLEN!” a voice screamed. Claus got up. “CLAUS! YOU NEED TO COME HERE RIGHT NOW!! THIS VERY SECOND! THERE’S SOME PHAZONING TERRIBLE NEWS! THE GELACTIC GANERATOR HAS BEEN SOLEN!!” Claus started walking towards the door. “AGH! I GIVE UP!” the Mecha-Drago screamed, and he pulled off Claus’ doorknob. Claus opened the door, only to see the panicking Drago. He picked up the doorknob and threw it toward the UC, who didn’t know it was a doorknob and threw it into a cold box that said “TRASH”. The Mecha-Drago shook violently, sweating. “What do you need?” Claus asked. “THE GALACTIC GENERATOR HAS BEEN STOLEN!!” the Mecha-Drago screamed. Claus screeched, alerting his Skyanders. Ridley flew in. “THE GALACTIC GENERATOR?!” he roared in shock. Drago ran close to Claus and stayed still as if he was too afraid to say anything. The Ultimate Chimera started running back and forth, switching from fear to anger every few seconds. “We have to do something or he could destroy our very essence!” the Mecha-Drago snapped, frightened. Claus put his hand on the Drago’s tiny claw. “No, we must wait until night to look at it. We will ALL go there.” Claus announced. The Mecha-Drago stared at him, frightened. “Stay in the Drago Pit. Go to leave at 9:00 PM, and we’ll all start searching for the generator at 10:00.” The Mecha-Drago nodded as he slowly took two steps back and ran to the Drago Pit. = Chapter 4: Goodnight, Porky = Mecha-Drago looked at his clock. It was 9:00 PM. He slowly lifted out of the Drago Pit and twirled to get the sand off of his mechanical parts. He roared and ran towards Porky’s house, which was very far. Eventually, he saw a large futuristic fortress-like house in the distance with pig symbols. “I think that’s it!” the Mecha-Drago told to himself. He ran behind the fortress, seeing Claus and his Skylanders. Claus held the same iPhone he had earlier, when suddenly ''It is Finished ''from Mother 3 started playing. Claus got out the phone, tearing up, and the theme stopped. “Why, Mecha-Drago, you came just on time! It’s 10:00!” “PM.” Drago added. The Mecha-Drago attempted to open the back door, but ended up breaking off the doorknob. “You have sort of a thing for breaking off doorknobs, don’t you?” Ridley asked. The Mecha-Drago nodded. “Wait, I’m going to do the thing people do to me often!” the Mecha-Drago backed up, took a deep breath, and rammed right through the door, breaking it. Claus ran in first with Ridley following closely behind him. Drago flew straight in, and the Ultimate Chimera broke through the window. The Mecha-Drago sighed and walked in. Claus walked upstairs and stumbled across a sleeping Umbreon. There was a sticky note on him. “I’m sleeping here because I slept on the Commander’s lap here.” Claus wanted to crumble the sticky note, but he didn’t want to wake up any of Claus’ Skylanders. The Mecha-Drago came across a room labeled the “Chimera Lab”. He saw an Everstone on a pedestal, and he grunted. He looked at the empty cells, trying to find the Galactic Generator, until he came across a familiar face. Fernstar! In the cage, Fernstar backed away. He still had the book firmly grasped in his vines. There was a checklist on the cage. “Inject the DNA of a Drago into the Snivy” was the only thing checked. The Mecha-Drago gasped. He wasn’t technically the only Drago in Skylands anymore. Fernstar was half Drago. He was now a chimera. He wasn’t quite a cyborg, but he was a chimera. He noticed a few Drago-like characteristics Fernstar had that weren’t there before. His teeth were sharper, and his leaves transformed into scaly body parts. He was also a bit larger, being roughly the size of a baby Drago. Fernstar cried. “I’m not the being I once was… I’m a chimera now… I-I feel more powerful and I don’t run away from stuff now…” He looked deeply into the Mecha-Drago’s eyes. He put his hand up to the glass near the Mecha-Drago’s snout. “No more running away.” He whispered to him quietly. The Mecha-Drago looked at Fernstar’s mad, yet determined eyes. He broke the glass that kept the new chimera captured. Fernstar jumped on the Mecha-Drago’s head. “Sorry for running away so much…” He admitted. “Will you forgive me…?” the Mecha-Drago slowly started to walk out of the Chimera Lab. “Yes… Yes I do…” Fernstar looked down at him. “We are the same species now. Practically equals. But, as much as I hate to admit it, I don’t feel right with this extra part of me added…” The Mecha-Drago stopped to listen. '“I was raised a Snivy. I was known throughout Jamaa for being a Snivy. I had an Everstone hidden from me my entire life so I could stay a Snivy. Everyone in Jamaa loved me for being a Snivy. When I ran away to the Drago Pit, I felt special for being a Snivy. Sure, there are a lot of Pokémon here, but there are tons and tons of chimeras. I was trained to be a Snivy. I thought it was my destiny to stay hidden, reading my book on spells and tricks. But Porky came and single-handedly ruined a destiny I was comfortable with his needle filled with DNA from a baby Drago he killed. I was stuck in that cage for hours, and most of the spells and tricks in the book required a Snivy to do them. Also, one of my hobbies was to run. Well, because of my new Drago DNA, I am much slower now. The loss of my leaves make the vines and leaf blades I can summon the only remnants of the once large part of me that is the Life Element or Grass Type. I am not violent at all, and I prefer to eat fruit, and now I have these sharp teeth. I am just one of many freak creatures called Chimeras, and like all of them, I was ‘created’ by Porky Minch, who I hate with a passion. Also, my left eye is starting to become more and more blue, and I might as well soon have one brown eye and one blue eye. I’ll be associated with horrible, horrible creatures like The Commander and Leopardeon. Also, I looked in my book, and it turns out all of Porky’s chimera shots include a powerful poison which gives the chimera two eyes that glow and are different colors. This makes it an absolute pain to see in the dark due to the light radiating from the eyes and as a result your eyes get weaker in the light. Also, thank you. I am very thankful for not being stuck in there and becoming a true chimera. One that bows down to Porky and helps him with his evil deed of taking the Galactic Generator away and abusing its power...”''' The Mecha-Drago nodded and started walking forward again. Everyone looked in every room. At 11:24 PM, they met downstairs. Claus remembered one place they didn’t look. “Guys.” Everyone looked at Claus. “I’m going to the forbidden room, also known as Porky’s bedroom.” Everyone’s jaws dropped. Claus opened a door decorated with bad Sonic fanart and saw Porky sleeping in his bed mech on top of his actual bed. Claus put his hand under the bed and felt a small metal object. He took off his mask and put his head close to the ground and saw it. The Galactic Generator. As Claus reached for it, he accidentally hit the bed. The lights on Porky’s mech turned on. Claus gulped, got his mask, and ran into the kitchen. “GUYS! PORKY IS AWAKE!” he screamed. The Mecha-Drago rammed into the wall, creating a gigantic hole. He ran through it. Porky ran after the Mecha-Drago quickly. Claus and his Skylanders ran back to their house. Noctisark ran down the stairs. “AM I LATE?!” he said, breathing heavily. “Yeah.” Darkhowl responded. = Chapter 5: Mother Brain is Gone = The Mecha-Drago finally got back to the Drago Pit. He fell into the deep sand and rocks. Suddenly, he heard the noise of Porky’s Mech. Porky came and looked down at Mother Brain’s corpse. Her neck was snapped into two pieces and the blood was dried. Porky screamed. Fernstar jumped from the Mecha-Drago’s head and in front of Mother Brain. “Was that your… Skylander…?” Fernstar asked Porky in horror. Porky was too busy staring at the corpse. Her eye was still slightly opened as a result of a bit of her eyelids being torn off in the battle. Her battle scars were all over the place, and her neck was nothing but a blood-less pile of bones, while her brain was a bloody mess. The spikes were stuck in the ground. Her purple tongue stuck out, and it turned out to become dry. It was the most disturbing thing Fernstar the “Snivy” and Porky ever saw. Porky simply flew off, disturbed. Fernstar walked towards the Mecha-Drago, who was starting to go to sleep. “You need to find a way to bury that… Thing… I mean, Claus is fairly young and if he sees that THING, phazon, and if Ridley sees his former leader and nostalgic being in that state, oh boy…” The Mecha-Drago got up and looked at Mother Brain. “HOLY PHAZON!” he screamed, noticing he stepped on her neck. The Mecha-Drago noticed there was blood on his foot. He ran to a pond and slammed his foot in, and when he took it out, the blood was gone, and he sighed in relief. He came back and saw the large corpse was wrapped in billions of vines carefully weaved together. Fernstar stood on top of it. “THAT. WAS. PAINFUL. TO. DO.” Fernstar complained. The Mecha-Drago created a large hole, which the pile of vines and bones was thrown into. “Let us never speak of this again.” Fernstar told the Mecha-Drago. = Chapter 6: Someplace, Somewhere… = Porky was on the couch, crying. His only two remaining Skylanders, Darkhowl and Noctisark, sat beside him, whimpering. Darkhowl started to cry harder. “You see, this house was complete. The Commander was a gigantic improvement, even though the house was complete. He never lasted long enough to establish his role. However, Mother Brain has been with us since the very beginning. We were a complete team. Now, now we are just a simple duo. It feels so incomplete. Why must we keep losing? We have dealt with two major deaths.” The machine tied to one of his eyes that had a wire connecting to his vest fell off due to tears. Darkhowl picked up the Galactic Generator. “We can fix this. We can destroy Claus and the Mecha-Drago’s entire essence, and Mother Brain would still be here…” = Prologue = Claus was sleeping in his room. The desk next to him, with his mask, a sunflower, and a fan on it which was keeping him cool, was right next to the bed like always. Suddenly, Ridley walked in. “Claus, why do you always have a sunflower in your room? Oh, and why are you falling asleep at this time? I thought you were staying up with us to see the UC and Drago play Tetris Vs.” he asked. Claus opened his eyes slowly. “About the sunflower, I-I don’t like to talk about it, and I’m going to sleep because I’ve been through enough today.” Ridley closed the door and walked downstairs. “Hey, UC, do you know why Claus keeps a sunflower in his room?” The Ultimate Chimera shrugged. Claus started to have a nightmare. “No! Let me go, Porky!” Claus cried as he hung on to one of the legs of his spider mech for his own life. The Galactic Generator turned into a large portal, sucking Claus in, destroying his entire essence. However, he found himself in another place. “Huh… What is this world…?” He asked himself. Suddenly, a turtle named Shelly came out. He looked like a recolor of Warnado. He was black with green eyes and a red shell. “You! You’re the Shelly from Turtle Tumble!” Claus exclaimed. “NO!” Shelly screamed. “YOU… YOU AND YOUR CRUMMY ‘SKYLANDERS’ REPLACED US!” Behind Shelly, a large fish-dragon hybrid came out with bloody fangs. Shortly after that, a yellow crocodile with green eyes came out. “This is Frishgon, and this is Nibnock. We are the only survivors of…” ''Slowly, Claus was waking up… '''The end.' Category:Large Pages